


Never Ending

by Ave_Sei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melancholy, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, V route sequel somehow, reset theory, yoosungxmc is just talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_Sei/pseuds/Ave_Sei
Summary: Once again, they confronted each other, in this space between the dimensions. Once again, it'll be useless.





	Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The V route left me with many feels, so you can say that I decided to vent it out.
> 
> To understand better what I say about MC, there's this saying "Eyes are the window of the soul". But she have none. I decided to use it to demonstrate that MC's soul have been difformed so much after the differents route she gone through that she forgot who she really was. 
> 
> Since MC is also our vessel, in my story, she refer a lot to Yoosung because he's my favorite character.
> 
> I'll say no more, I wish you a good time~

Once again, between the flow of space and time, they were face to face.

The heroine won, dressed all in white.

The antagonist congratulated her by clapping her hands, dressed all in black.

« Great, you won again.  
_ What did I won? »

The heroine cut what the antagonist sad directly, while the other woman kept smiling.

« You could make Yoosung happy and make him go over my 'death'. Isn't that a victory? »

…

« And Yoosung is the one you really love. That's why you don't hate me that much isn't it? »

Rika makes a move toward her, without a care about the personal space to who she was talking to.

« You can see a part of me in his eyes... don't you like it?  
_ I know the truth, and it makes what I see through him even more painful. »

Rika smiled again and opened her arms, ready for an embrace.

But once again, the heroine denied her.

**« I'm tired of this game. »**

It stole her soul.

She changed of identity so many time, for so many people, she forgot who she even was.

It was only when she was at Yoosung's side that she could have a grasp of who she used to be, even just a little.

« Me too. »

Said the antagonist :

« But...  
_ None of us will give up, aren't we? Replied the heroine »

Their smiles, those loved ones... they had the same desire to make them happy.

But the way they played was different.

The heroine had an infinite number of victory, the antagonist, none.

Why ?

The heroine could make only one person happy at a times and pray for the other to find their own happiness themselves.  
The antagonist... wanted to make everyone happy. Even if she had to force them.

And it was how she makes everyone suffer.

In this instance, what she called a victory wasn't seen as such. And it's why she was all in black, and the heroine, in white.

« I really admire you... I would like to be like you, but I can only do this my way.  
_ You already told me, I don't need to hear that again, Rika. »

Rika stayed silent before to continue :

« Why have you never explained your plan ? To make everyone happy?

The soulless heroine replied :

« I have no plan. All I wanted, is the best for them.  
_It's why I feel so connected to you... still, I can't understand. I wish you'll understand me and join me. Said Rika  
_ You know that I'll never do it. You chose a doomed road. You either keep losing or give up. »

…

**« Give up !! »**

The heroine screamed, her hands changed into a fist.

« Aren't you tired of this stupid game? You can see it from there, there's not Magenta, nothing that you promise to your Believers each time you do it again.  
_ I'll find it-  
_ **THERE'S NO MAGENTA.** »

Rika keeps talking, not disturbed :

« You'll never understand the people of Mint Eyes, how much they suffer... I am there to guide them to Magenta. It's the same for the RFA-  
_ Don't even touch them.  
_ Even though I am the one who created it? »

The heroine took an aspiration before to say :

« Each time those eleven days restart, again and again... I'm a _newbie_. But the reason why I am here is to **erase** the past. And you're included in it, **_Rika_**. »

Rika stopped to react before that their fixed expression change into a chuckle :

« Even if V is the one who decided it?  
_ Even if V would've done nothing, the Rika that everyone loved and who's Yoosung talk to me about with so much affection... is dead. »

She has seen everything. She saw too much. And in the latest road she took, she could confront Rika, and it was something so hard to fathom.  
Someone else had to die here again.

But each time those eleven days finish, the night of the never coming twelfth day, she had the right to dream about the future she had the right to have after having « won ». _An After Ending_.

But it was just a dream. And it was still the end.

The heroine laid her hand on the antagonist :

« You. Join me. Join us. »

The antagonist stopped to move by seeing this. She was too bright. Her light could chase her.

Each time the game restarted, all the gaze were on the heroine while the antagonist prepared her plan in the shadow.

They both ran after the same thing.

« I will never let you take away my darkness! You don't understand... you haven't suffered enough to understand! »

Those words resonated in the heroine's mind, so strongly It was so cruel to say. But she felt like she could remember who she was before this game, the struggle she used to have.

Before to find this phone.

« I don't remember... »

The heroine sighed, her eyes slowly filled with tears :

« But yes, I surely suffered. Because, just when you tell this, I hate you so much Rika. It's you who don't understand anything. »

Despite her words, her hand hasn't moved :

« Each time we have this discussion you tell me this. Who do you think you are? I am human too! And you're human too! Why is it so hard to accept for you? Because you'll have to assume the truth? There ares no devil, Rika! »

…

« Take away this stupid darkness! Come, instead of speaking nonsense! Stop to force us to do it again! These wars have gone since too long !! »

How many time will she have to heal the wound of the member, knowing what's really happening? The reply was always limited, and all she could do is her best. Yes, the best. The best allowed by the game.

The other participants played the same way.

The style was different but never changed, the mistakes were the same, the broken hearts were the same.

Rika said nothing, she just watched the heroine crying, trying to reach her with her hand.

_« Your eyes are beautiful. »_

Rika loved those sad eyes as much as they hated them. She was always in her way, no matter how many time she tried, again and again...

« Perhaps. »

The heroine spoke those words and smiled sadly.

« I don't know, I can't see them. I don't see my soul since a long time now. »

She was shining, shining too much.

Rika's eyes were burning.

« Why don't you accept your own devil? Why do you reject it at this point? Isn't it tiring ?!  
_ Yes it is, but I can't change.  
_ I see... you're fundamentally pure.  
_ No. »  
…  
« Rika, if I am pure like you like to say, it's because it's my choice. »

And she shined even more.

And Rika's shadow grows stronger.

« Nobody has a devil. »

Rika was already leaving.

« You chosen to be a devil, a saviour, you decided to break all those lives, you perfectly know it. »

…

« No matter what you say about the society, it's above it... it's about humanity, Rika. »

Rika turned around :

« Are you happy to be the heroine? Even though you help only one member of the RFA, while abandoning all the other, you're still the heroine. »

…

« I never wanted to be a heroine. I just wanted to be with the one I love and help him. And I just wanted to be with those I love, and if prayers are heard, that they find the strength to find their happiness too. »

Rika looked at her straight in the eyes :

« You see, I have right. »

She smiled so hard, it was deformed :

« I am the only one who can save them all... they can't all save themselves... I am the only one who can understand them, and save them... to really love them...  
_ If you really love them why do you hurt them?  
_ Your vision of bad is just different from mine-  
_ **Their heart suffer.** »

…

« Their hearts suffer in this world where they see you again. _**Will you dare tell me that it's wrong?** _ »

…

...But obviously...

Rika takes back her set of mind :

« Give up. I'm the only one who can save them. »

The heroine looked at her with pity :

« Look at yourself... you can't even save yourself. »

Still, Rika chose her « devil ».

« Why do you deny me again?  
_ What I deny, it's not exactly you. Rather who you chose to be.  
_ Haha... it's useless to talk... sighed Rika, tired  
_ Exactly. Replied the heroine, knowing it from the start  
_ You're blinded by the light, like V.  
_ I have my own way to think you know, Rika. _**Stop a minute to think you carry the truth, would you?**_  ... _But surely, I talk to a wall, aren't I?_ »

Rika smiled one last time :

« I'm glad that at least you see me for who I am. I hope, one day, you'll accept my devil.  
_ It'll never happen. Replied harshly the heroine, But if the kid who hides behind the cruel and arrogant adult you became, she'll be welcome to be helped. »

The antagonist said nothing, this discussion was useless.

**There's only a devil.**

She joins him, in her darkness.

The place was embraced by a golden light... the heroine whispered :

_« Good end... »_

It will take just a few seconds to the eleven days starts again.

The heroine took the opposite direction.

Both of them searched the same thing.

A future with those they love, a happy future.

_**A Happy Ending.** _

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? Don't forget to post a review. It'll make me very happy! Happier than kudos, I have to admit. I would like to talk about you about it, I'm very talkative about my work so if you're curious you don't bother me at all, it's the opposite.


End file.
